Bad Boy, Fragile Boy
by FriendZoneFever1
Summary: In an Alternative Universe, after being unfrozen, Steve Rogers is enrolled in a High School for kids who are seen as possible assets to Shield But what catches his attention the most is a popular, bad boy Named Tony Stark. His roomates warn him to stay away, So does the councilor. But for some reason, Steve feels as if there's something hidden underneath the bad boy shell. (Stony)
1. Chapter 1

"This place is weird." Steve remarked, adjusting the strap of his backpack so it fit better in the groove of his shoulder.

"Should be," The principle began, turning the corner and heading into a room that contained a long hall with thousands of doors, each one numbered with curved, metal letters. "They didn't have anything like this in 1945."

Steve swallowed. This fact was true, for they didn't have schools like this is. The whole hall smelled of some time of cologne, a mix, and an underlining smell of lime and cleaners. Steve could feel his lip curl up.

"Listen here," The principle began, causing Steve to automatically stand in attention, straightening his back and looking directly at the man. "You are to report to your room at 10, and check in will be every night at 10:30, if you are not there, punishment will follow, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Steve nodded, swallowing, but he didn't remove himself from position.

"Now, your room is B12, don't forget it." His voice was so stern, it only made Steve more nervous.

"Yes, Sir!"

"any questions?"

"Yeah wh-"

"Good, your class schedule was placed in your bags and those are already in your room. Goodnight and Good luck Rogers."

"Yes sir," Steve began, a bit irritated that he wasn't able to ask his questions. The principle handed him a small card, "Thank you sir."

He didn't acknowledge his first words, and Steve watched him leave, suddenly realizing he was now alone in the long hallway. It seemed way too quiet for dorm rooms filled with teens, but maybe they had gotten quieter since 1945.

1945... what things had changed. Steve found himself staring at the card in his hand, just a small slip of plastic. It was shaped like a baseball card, with the name of the School pressed into the silver and black backdrop. S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. The boys half.

Steve remembered being told that this was a boys only school. A school for special kids that might not fit in as well in a normal school. He was also told that there was a girl's school down the street, but they were not aloud to be in each others school.

Steve looked at the door, and then back at the card. Maybe it was a new, high tech thing of the 21st century where you just touch it to the door.

Steve tapped the door the key against the door. Nothing, the door was still locked. Steve looked over the card again, noticing under the school name it said, _Room Key_. Then what else could this be but a key to get past this stupid, locked door.

Then something else caught his eye. A black piece under the door handle. A thin cut in it, just enough for him to slip the card into it. Glancing over the card once more, he found a black arrow on the back.

"Worth a try." Steve began, before slipping the card into the door.

Steve watched as a small click followed the motion. Steve could barely hear the click, but noticed the flash of a small, green speck. Then, with a bit of hesitance, Steve twisted the door open and walked inside.

He was surprised to see that there weren't any other kids in the room. But as he looked a bit closer, it was obvious other children live here. Three beds lined the wall, two of these sticking out from the others.

The beds were lined up so that there was a bed to the right of the door, and another to the left. Leaving the third placed just five feet from the door. The one to the left was neatly folded, bags open and empty, clothes obviously packed away into one of the dressers. A few posters laid around the bed's area, all with weird letters and odd combinations and looked like it may be math.

The right bed didn't look as well kept. The blankets were torn up, ripped into shreds in some places. Steve could smell an unfamiliar scent that made him cringe. The walls were covered in pictures of half naked women, and they only made Steve uncomfortable.

The only bed that was left was the one directly in front of the door. Sheets white, plain, and tucked. One basic, blue bag rested against the bed, signifying this was obviously meant to be Steve's bed.

Taking a couple steps closer, Steve noticed a small note written in shaky handwriting. Steve looked it over quickly.

Dear New Roommate,

Welcome to the school, Logan and I are looking forward to meeting you, however, it was lunch time. Head down to the cafeteria, and we will be at the table farthest to the right of the door. See you soon!

P.S. Avoid Tony Stark or any kid who we don't approve first. For your safety of course.

Bruce.

Steve tilted his head slightly. That name stuck out to him, and he remembered it from when he first entered the door . Mr. Coulsin, one of the first people he had spoken to, had mentioned that name.

"Tony Stark is a problem, Fury." He had stated before Steve had entered the back room to the consolers office, "I still don't think it was a great idea to accept him into the facility."

The principle had only responded with introducing Steve. The man's reaction was quickly changed, and he seemed extremely glad to see Rogers walk into his office. Coulsin continued by giving details of the school and attempting to explain things to Steve but most of the things just flew over his head.

But a student that neither teachers nor students seemed to fond of? At least he had a good start, knowing who to avoid. And judging by the letter, he also had a good chance of friends this soon in.

So far, this high school didn't seem like it was going to be that hard. Kids who were willing to talk to him, easy to open doors, and nice teachers.

However, Steve wondered slightly about this Tony Stark kid. But for now, it was best to avoid him.


	2. Bad Start

Steve left his room, wandering silently what his rooms. Guessing by the way the room was set up. He was guessing a Science Expert and some sort of punk. Steve was assuming that the letter had been written by the boy on the left side of the room. This lead to Steve seeing the possibility that the one on the right might not be as friendly.

Steve walked down to the lunch room. He took the time to examine the halls of the school. At some point, he figured he was lost, and it was an extremely possible since he knew nothing of this school.

But he was surprised to see the hall open into a lighter hallway, and with joy he saw a sign pointing in the further direction. The smooth metal read Cafeteria. Steve paused, following the sign and continuing his walk down the halls.

At first, he began to think he was about to reach the hall, due to the fact he could hear voices at the bend ahead. The excitement caused him to race ahead, turning the corner sharply. But he only stopped when his shoulder rammed into someone.

Steve watched as a boy stumbled back, and Steve guessed he may have hit him pretty hard. The boy was shorter, and thinner, in a fitting, grey shirt with shorter sleeves that ended in the mid, upper part of his arm. Skinner, odd looking red jeans wrapped around his legs with a weak looking pair of flat footed sneakers.

Steve quickly went to apologize, quickly looking over the other boy with a startled gaze. "I didn't know you were there," He started frantically, but stopping when he looked over the boy once again.

His face was frowning, a slightly more round, but handsome face. His eyes were a deep brown, and they hinted at the iritance he must have been feeling. Shaggy, brown hair covering the top of his head. Under his curved lips was stubble of hair was growing, all shaved into a small, more boxed shape.

"Whatever," The kid started, looking over a small, black rectangle he had in his hand, which Steve had no idea what it was, and began to touch the screen. Steve watched in surprised as it lite up.

Swallowing, Steve continued his apology, "I thought the cafeteria was right around the corner and I-"

"Who the fuck are you?"

Steve jumped, looking at the boy, now his mouth was slightly ajar, almost testing him. One of his eyebrows cocked as if waiting for an answer.

"Well that's no way to talk."

"That wasn't what I asked you."

"Steven Grant Rogers."

"That's what I thought, only a new kid would make a mistake this stupid," he started, looking back down at the small screen and typing away. The cafeteria isn't this way, this is the bathrooms that are this way."

Steve watched, the kid didn't even look up from the small device in his hands. The boy walked half way back down the hall and stopped. The kid finally looking up, glancing up and over his shoulder, a firm glare covering his face.

"Are you coming?"

Steve swallowed, this was the first person he had ran into at this school, and it seemed it was best not to mess it up. Quickly Steve caught up to him. "What's your name?"

The boy laughed, looking down at the small box once again, his fingers clicking against the flat surface. Making a soft noise as he sped through it.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Steve raised a brow as he watched the boy walk back to where Steve had followed the sign, only looking up then. "Wade twisted this around to trick kids. But only idiots fall for it."

"Oh." Steve replied, until he realized he was calling him an idiot. Clenching his fist, he got ready to reject, only to turn and see that the scraggly haired boy had already ventured off, heading in the opposite direction of the sign. Quickly, Steve ran until he caught up.

"I'm not stupid, I'm new here!" Steve remarked, grinding his teeth.

"Could have fooled me." The kid remarked, finally putting the small device and slipping it into the pocket of his pants.

Steve felt slightly outraged, but his retort was caught mid-way when he finally looked up to examine his surroundings. The room was huge with light grey walls. It was almost filled wall to wall with tables, clustered at tables in large groups, talking and shouting at their friends.

"This place is huge…" Steve mumbled, but when he looked down, the kid was already gone. Frantically he looked around, but the kid seemed to have dissolved away at the moment.

Then Steve remembered the note, and he quickly looked to the right of the door, his eyes catching two kids. He guessed that was who he was looking for. The thought was confirmed when one with glasses looked up and waved.

Steve hurried over, and he could make out the two kids even better. The one who waved had a burned up, purple shirt. He had dark, waved locks on top of his head and average brown hairs. A pair of glasses seemed to barely balance on the bridge of his nose. Steve suspected this one was Bruce.

The other boy had his arms crossed on the table, pressing his face in the crease of his arm. Dark brown, almost black hair was spiked up into two points. He wore a leather jacket across on his torso, and any facial features were covered up by the brown leather.

As Steve reached the table, the shaggy haired one confirmed his thoughts. "Hay, you must be Rogers, I'm Bruce Banner." He paused, looking at the other boy, "and that's Logan Howlett."

"What's his problem?" Steve asked, taking a seat next to Banner.

"He's hung over," Bruce started, pushing his glasses back up onto his face, "He's always hung over."

"Isn't that illegal?"

Bruce shrugged, "Yeah, but there's tons of kids who do that kind of stuff."

Steve looked over Bruce with an intense glare, "Do you?"

Banner chuckled awkwardly, shaking his head, pushing his glasses up once more. "Me? No, that would be bad for everyone's health."

"You mean 'your health?'" Steve replied, raising a brow.

Bruce chuckled slightly more. "No, I mean, for everyone."

"There'd be alotta headless kids."

Steve looked over to the other boy, who had now sat up. He had thick sideburns on the side of his head, a deep brow, and came across more animalistic that nice.

"Why's that?" Steve asked, leaning in closer to the hairy teen.

Logan raised one of his brows. "That guy has a giant green rage monster inside of him, Bub. Who the fuck are you?"

"Logan, this is our roommate." Bruce jumped in quickly. Though Steve silently wondered why everyone kept throwing in the word fuck.

"Oh, you're the loser from 1945." The hairy teen remarked, a smirk spreading across his lips, showing his sharp, animal like canines.

"I'm not a loser." Steve retorted, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Well you're at least stupid." Logan remarked again.

"Don't say that," Bruce retorted, looking over at the other boy.

"Well only a stupid kid would hang out with Tony Stark." Logan snorted, before pressing his head against the table once more.

"You what?" Bruce sounded startled., turning quickly to look at Steve, "Didn't you read my note? He's bad news!"

"Of course I read it," Steve defended, looking confused, "I haven't talked to anyone named Tony!"

Logan sat up again poking Steve in one of his shoulders. "Ya made connection with 'im right here, I smell 'im"

Steve raised a brow. Why would he 'smell' anything? Steve couldn't help it, and took a deep wiff of air, pulling his shirt close to his nose. He didn't smell anything, but he sure heard Howlett laugh at him.

"Your not gonna be able to smell it, bub. I have super snoze."

"He means he can smell like an animal. Pick up tracks, tell whose been in an area just by the smell." Bruce explained, and Steve watched him with confusion.

Then Steve realized something. The shoulder that Logan had poked was the same one that boy had walked into. So that must mean...

"I didn't hang out with anyone, I followed the sign that said 'cafeteria' then I ran into some shaggy haired kid with some weird contraption. He brought me here."

Bruce raised an eyebrow, as if he couldn't believe it. "Did he have a bit of facial hait?"

Steve nodded.

Bruce let out a long, thankful sigh, "Definately Stark."

"What's the deal? " Steve really wanted to know why he was supposed to avoid this kid. He seemed like a jerk, but nothing he couldn't handle.

"Anthony Edward Stark is not someone you want to mess with, talk to, or even be in the same room with," Bruce started, and Steve noted that Banner was someone who used his hands to talk. "He'll do anything to get his way. And he knows everything about everyone, and can get it spread around in an instant. "

"And he's not your common dumb ass who enjoys being a dick, Stark is a genius." Logan tossed in quickly.

"He's cut off from everyone. Even if you think he's your friend, " Steve watched Bruce ' s face twist in anger, a slight flood of green seemed to swamp into his eyes like a leak in a dam, "He's not. He only cares about himself."

Logan seemed slightly alarmed by Bruce ' s reaction, and caught by Steve's attention for quite a bit. But as it relaxed, Steve looked back at Bruce. The green must have been lighting, for it no longer was present.

"The kid's father's one of the founders of Shield, so he's got that too." Logan finished, almost as if he was done with the conversation.

"That's right. I usually leave out that part. " Bruce commented watching as his friend went back into his comatose state.

"By any chance, is his name Howard Stark?"

Bruce smiled slightly. "Yeah, did you meet him already?"

"He's still alive? "

Bruce nodded. "But I asked you a question. "

"Well," Steve began, "He created the super soldier serum to make me... well this?"

"He froze you?" Logan asked, though he didn't even bother to lift his head.

"No Logan, he-"

Steve stopped listening at this point. The two argued about chemistry and trying to explain the serum. But not even Steve understood how he had become this strong.

Suddenly, he caught his eyes. Tony was sitting at a table filled with other students. They seemed so enthusiastic, especially the large, blonde boy to Stark ' s right. Yet with all those friends, all Tony did was mess with that device of his.

Steve tilted his head. There had to be something special about it. Fingers moving on in it like dancers performing a scene they have practiced many times. It seemed as if it was a routine function.

As Steve watched him, he found his attention was lost.

a loud ringing blasted him back to reality.

Steve's head spun, and he quickly looked around to find the source of the noise, though it ended after a second or too. He stopped looking once Bruce tapped him on the shoulder.

"That's the bell for the end of lunch." Bruce explained waiting for Steve to stand up.

Steve got to his feet, glancing back only a moment, but Stark was already gone. He shrugged it off, then turned to fallow the other two out of the room.

They headed back to the room, for apparently there weren't any classes that followed lunch today. It was a perfect day to settle in.

As they walked back, they passed one of the bathrooms the principle had mentioned. The door to this one, however, was dusty, as if no one ever touched it. Worn down, rusted, and uncared for. Shuddering at the thought that all the bathrooms may be rusted and gross.

Reaching forward, he tapped Bruce on the shoulder. "Are all the bathroom's like that?"

Bruce stopped, looking at the bathroom, Steve watched as his eyes widened, and he viciously shook his head. "No. Don't use that bathroom. No one uses that bathroom."

"Health Hazards?" Only reason not to use a bathroom.

"No! The place is haunted."

Steve could feel the disbelief on his face. "Ghost, Banner? I doubt that."

"Same thing the last kid said, until they came running out. Just don't use it. It's not safe." Bruce turned away, running slightly to catch up with Logan, who hadn't stopped.

Great, it was still the first day, but still nothing made sense. Rolling his eyes, he walked away from the door, catching back up with his roomates.


End file.
